Of Band-Aids and Strawberry Milk
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Let it be known to a trainee medic student, that entertaining an attractive Australian pilot was not part of her job description. Chazmine. AU


**A/N: I've had this idea for the longest time in my mind. It originally started out as a reader x Chuck, but after I got into the Chazmine tag on tumblr, I realized how much I couldn't get enough of my OTP. Plus, it's a medic!Jazmine people, c'mon! She's dead gorgeous and all. AHHHHHHH. I just wish I could wrap things up. I fail to make things funny. /sobsob**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Throwing herself against her chair, the brunette sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. Today just seemed to be busier than usual, and Jazmine Becket prayed to the heavens that it won't be this way for the next few days. Massaging the throbbing sensation by her temples with her fingers, she mentally asked herself if taking up medicine had been the right choice in the first place.

Jazmine was a medic, a trainee to be exact. And right now, she had just finished bandaging one of the soldiers who once again, managed to get himself hurt. How he got that cut on his face, she'll never understand or want to know.

Not to be rude with him or anything, she just slumped against her chair and let her tense muscles relax. Today just seemed to be more tedious than usual, soldiers came and go with reckless wounds and injuries from their little misfits.

_Boys will be boys_, she thought with a wry smile. _Reckless creatures they are._

"Jaz," she looked up to find a pack of fruit milk held in front of her; Jazmine gladly took it from his hands and said her thanks. "Thanks Rals."

"No problem princess," he says before leaning over to ruffle her dark brown hair, she huffs at the nickname he gave her. But Raleigh gave her one last smile before heading towards the door to make his leave.

Jazmine stared at her door, where Raleigh had just left seconds ago before staring at the frame on her desk, it was the three of them in their younger days. She loved her brothers dearly. Her brothers never failed to make her feel welcome; they never failed to make her feel at home even on battlefield.

She could perfectly remember the day she said she wanted to be a doctor, at first, her brother, Raleigh laughed it off, only to be whacked in the head by their oldest brother, Yancy. She was only 9, and her parents said that dreams could change. She had almost given up her dream if it hadn't been for her brothers. They were supportive like that.

When they enlisted for the army, Jazmine remembered trying to be strong as she watched them leave. She was going to be all alone now – their mother was long dead, their dad abandoned them – she had grown with her brothers by her side, guiding and protecting her at every turn. She was only 15 that time. But her brothers assured her with letters, calls and video calls just for her sake. They adored her like that.

She remembered being offered a 2-year training job by her professor and automatically said yes on the spot, not knowing that they were sent on a warzone. At first, she was terrified, having not known a thing or two of their whereabouts and the fear of being surrounded by intimidating men everywhere. Her professor assured her that she'll get used to it once she's graduated. She also tried to keep herself together by keeping in mind that not only will she earn experience in work, but also practice some other qualities she might need. But her resolved seemed to fade the moment she stepped on the barracks.

She could perfectly remember the first day she was assigned to work as one of the head medics at their barracks. Jazmine was obviously dead scared of course; she never expected to be assigned in a war zone. Much less be surrounded by intimidating men who looked as if they could snap her neck with a simple glance more or less treated fairly since most of them eyed her lecherously like you were their fresh new meat. But she thanked the heavens when one day, she bumped into her brothers. She hadn't realized that she was assigned to their barracks; she had almost forgotten that both her brothers were part of the military! She practically jumped for joy the moment she saw them. And since then, her brothers were particularly wary and protective of her now that they were in their dangerous territory.

A tired smile crossed Jazmine's lips as she took a sip off her drink, the flavours bursting as they reached her mouth. Raleigh had given her strawberry milk, her favourite.

"Ah, that hits the spot!" the brunette cried happily. Pushing herself against the desk, she slid easily to the next desk and placed her drink on the table and adeptly went towards her papers. She just had to pass on today's input to her professor, and after that, she was dismissed.

Jazmine sniffled slightly as she arranged the documents in her arms. Ruffling over her bangs a little, she made a quick turnaround of the place before deciding that it was kempt and tidy. Taking the fruit milk from the desk, Jazmine began heading towards the door. The sound of bustling footsteps and idle chatter filled her ears the moment she left the clinic, suppose she were used to this and quickly made way for the head office.

The brunette kept her head low, not wanting to look at anyone in the eye, more or less make eye contact with the wrong person. That was the first thing her brothers told her upon her first day at the barracks. She kept herself busy by sipping off her fruit milk, slowly savouring its fruity milky goodness until the last drop.

Just a few steps away until she reached the head office, the fruit milk in hand was going out fast. Now standing out the door, Jazmine fixed yourself and reached out a hand to knock when the door suddenly blasted wide open, revealing Chuck Hansen before her.

Inwardly, the brunette felt slight annoyance rise from just the sight of him.

Chuck Hansen was her age, an elite pilot with a damn ego who annoyed her to no end. As much as possible, Jazmine tried to never cross paths with him. Sadly, it always seemed to backfire. She and he seemed to cross paths a lot. As advised by her brothers (more particularly, Raleigh, who seemed to have a rivalry with him) Jazmine opted to lay low and pretend that she was invincible, sparing her from his egoistical-perfectionist attitude.

But she be damned if she doesn't find the Australian not a single bit…attractive. Tall, muscular, good looking, ginger-blond, sea blue eyes with matching accent, what a package! If only the attitude could be fixed.

He stopped and stared the moment he saw her, a scrutinizing stare, as if she were a prey. Jazmine tried not to look the least intimidated.

"Jazmine? Is that you?" she heard her professor - Doctor Hermann Gottlieb, call from the inside.

Avoiding the Australian man's look, she peered behind him towards your professor's office and replied. "Uh, yes it is professor! I have today's reports in hand."

She could feel Chuck's eyes boring down on her skull, she almost wish it didn't want it to get to her but it did. Jazmine thought of just walking by Chuck who was blocking her way in, but she heard (via Raleigh) of the man's temper and decided against the idea. What was he doing here anyway?

"Give me a few minutes Jazmine, I'm afraid to find myself slightly in a draft." Mutters the professor, then from the inside, she could hear scatterings of papers, boxes and whatnot. Jazmine was apparently also his personal assistant, so hearing the scatters from the inside brought a frown to her face. She just had them neatly organized!

"Should I lend you a hand?" asked the brunette, feeling a bit useless.

"No, no! just uh- just stay put out there for a while alright? Keep Mister Hansen occupied?"

She had almost choked on her drink at that. Thank god for fast reflexes, otherwise the papers were a goner. Jazmine looked up at the said man nervously, his look was as void and blank as ever. Peeking back at into the room, she asked. "A-are you sure? Can't I just come in?"

Sounds of things rummaging and scattering become her response. Sighing, Jazmine best decided to wait outside against her professor's request. Whatever he was doing, it sure as hell would take up a lot of his time. But, she was in no way going to keep Chuck Hansen occupied. That was not part of her job description.

Turning on her heel, she walked towards the nearest trash can to throw the now empty drink. She was still in her scrubs, wearing a fitting grey shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of flats. Her wavy dark hair falling against her shoulders, she had just freed them from the confines of a messy bun before Raleigh came.

It was to her surprise that Chuck Hansen was right behind her. She could practically feel his eyes boring into her skull, it was hard not to ignore.

In her long stay, she had learned an awful lot of useful skills. One of them was how to ignore an egotistical-perfectionist. Two, how to look beyond that god-like face. And three, control your damn urges around him.

"Strawberry milk?" when he asked, she squeaked in surprise. Out of nowhere!

The papers had almost fallen off her hands! Geez!

"What's it to you?" she asked, trying to sound calm though she was recovering.

If earlier, he had this void expression, now, it was replaced with a rather playful one, one that made the hairs at the backs of her neck stand. This wasn't good.

"Never thought you were a sweets type of person."

She tried very much not to laugh, it was an insult really. She loved sweets.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

His answer was a light shrug, a smug expression on his painfully attractive face.

Her brows furrowed together, her lips pursuing as well, "Sorry to ruin your expectations then." She said before walking by him, having decided to wait outside her professor's office. She was in no way to keep Chuck Hansen occupied.

No sir.

But life had a sick sense of humour to just mess with her and her plans.

"Jazmine Becket, is it?"

The brunette froze in her steps and peered at him over her shoulder. How in the world did he know her name?

"H-How…?"

"Easy, you're the baby sister to the famous Becket brothers. Am I right?"

Hearing her 'baby sister' title, her face painted red, "Y-Yeah, so?"

He crossed his arms against his chest, a broad expanse of muscle hidden by clothes. Jazmine mentally scolded herself for such thoughts, her brothers would get her for that.

Chuck stared at her in amusement, slowly taking steps towards her. Those useful skills were long forgotten at the moment. To her shock, Jazmine hadn't move from her spot and watched in slow motion as he walked towards her.

Damn.

Hot damn.

She never knew he was _this_ attractive up close.

She had to control ever fibre in her muscle not to give herself away, even when her face had heated up.

The Australian stopped when they were toe-to-toe, Jazmine somehow managed to keep a straight face on to show that she wasn't in the slightest scared or intimidated by him. Just, attracted, not that she'd say it out loud!

"Well?"

His sea blue eyes stared down into her light blue ones, she was sure her eyes were ablaze. It was a quirk of hers to intimated people. Fortunately it didn't work on Chuck. He just seemed to be teasing her, smirking lightly.

They don't know how long they've been staring – strangely enough, not many were around – but Jazmine was thankful when finally, the door to her professor's office opened. She broke away first, practically dashing into her professor's office without looking back. With the door closed shut before them, Chuck was left alone.

The Australian man smiled to himself, running a hand through his ginger-blond hair.

"Jazmine Becket eh?" he said to himself, snickering lightly as he turned away. "She's a pretty girl."

* * *

Over at lunch the next day, the Becket siblings were eating at the same table as they discussed amongst themselves. Raleigh, in particular, talking about the Marshall's adoptive daughter he's been trying to impress. Yancy shook his head at him while Jazmine managed a laugh under her breathe.

"So Jaz, how's work?" asked Yancy as he picked on his vegetables.

Jazmine smiled earnestly. "It's doing great actually! My professor was very pleased with my performance and says that I'm almost near professional."

"That's good to hear." Yancy says simply, but it was enough to make her smile.

Raleigh leaned over and playfully screwed with her hair, much to her displeasure. "That's our princess!"

"Rals!" she whined, struggling to comb her hair with her fingers. "I'm not ten anymore!"

"Nope, but that doesn't excuse us from treating you like our little princess." Raleigh says with a smile, Yancy nodding next to him.

She pouts. She hates it when her brothers gang up on her like that. For crying out loud, she was twenty one!

"Seriously, I wonder if you guys ever grow up." At this, both her brothers began to laugh. It was infectious, so she laughed along with them. Her brothers, seriously…

* * *

Business was slow at the clinic, much to her relief. If yesterday, it was quite hectic and she somehow managed it, today was so much better. She looked over at the wall clock, finding that it was fifteen minutes after 5, her shift ends in another fifteen minutes.

Tiredly, she stretched her arms over her head, not realizing that someone had entered the clinic. It had taken a dog's bark to make her acknowledge the presence of her new patient before her.

Mentally, she cursed at the sight of the Australian.

"Uh…how may I help you?" she asked cautiously.

Wordlessly, he turned his head side wards, revealing a scratch on his cheek. On impulse, she grabbed him by the hand and had him seated. Max sat obediently next to Chuck. She grabbed the medical kit and began attending to his wound, which honestly, wasn't really serious.

Either she was a real professional, that she had ignored him or she noticed but pretended she didn't, Chuck had been silently watching her.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

The corner of his mouth curled into a lopsided grin. "Worried?"

Jazmine rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I'd be! I'm a medic. I have to be, even for egotistical-perfectionist Australian patients like you. Do me a favour and stay still."

Upon hearing her last statement, Chuck actually laughed, but came to regret it as the side of his face winced in pain. "Ah, see? You moved."

Her question had been long forgotten as she pushed in the back of her mind and silently went to work.

Indignantly, Chuck stood still and let Jazmine do her work. Up close, he was able to study her features more. She was nowhere near her brothers, but she had their eyes and somewhat, a mixture of both Yancy and Raleigh in terms of personality. She had Yancy's no-nonsense authority, and she had Raleigh's self-assurance in terms of skills.

Once she disinfected his wound, she hurriedly took a Band-Air from the kit and gently put it on his cheek. "There! All done."

"Wait!" he stopped her, "It's not done yet."

She raised a brow.

Turning his cheek, he pointed at it and confidently said, "Kiss it."

"W-What!?"

"Please?" he said with a pout, almost childishly. "It's a painful boo-boo!"

She actually laughed at that, hitting him by the arm lightly. He was such a child sometimes.

Chuck pressed on, his lower lip was actually quivering.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Just a peck alright Chucky?" she said, acting all cutesy.

He nodded once, face lighting up.

Sighing in defeat, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his check. She felt rather contented and started to pull away, but Chuck had other plans.

Grabbing her by the back of her head, he pulled her back and kissed her on the lips. Obviously, Jazmine was taken by shock, causing Chuck to kiss deeper. But at the sensation of his lips on hers, Jazmine unconsciously found herself kissing him back.

Clueless at first, her hands ended up around his neck before running up against his ginger-blond locks. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, causing Chuck to groan against their lips.

Somehow, she ended up on his lap as their kiss progressed. He smiled between kisses.

However, their kiss had been short-lived by the arrival of her two brothers. They were less than pleased to see that their young sister, had been caught keep lip-locking with Chuck.

They were not pleased, well, Raleigh most especially.

Max barked at their presence, causing both to pull away. Jazmine fumed in embarrassment at the sight of her brothers. Chuck, however, looked smug and contented.

The room fell awkwardly silent.

"Well," Yancy said after a moment's silence, a knowing smirk on his face. "it's about time."

Embarrassed, Jazmine could only bury herself unto Chuck's chest, whispering, "You asshole!"

Chuck merely chuckled, tightening his hold around her.

"CHUCK HANSEN, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" roars Raleigh. "AND JAZMINE BECKET, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"


End file.
